pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Jatu Warlord
The Jatu Warlord is an opponent to be feared. Hardened warriors that maintain control of the already fearsome Jatu Raiders, Riders, and Lancers, they are able to take down most opponents with ease, thanks to their proficiencies being 480. In battle you will likely see them maintaining their distance and firing from their bows, but don’t let this lure you in. They are equally dangerous in hand-to-hand combat and are deadly even after they’ve emptied their quivers. They are Jatu's elite troop. Each has 2 Various Loot, meaning that defeating them may result in them dropping them. Equipment: Armor: ''The Jatu Warlords are all heavily armored as they don their Jatu Guard Armor and Jatu Guard Boots. They are most easily identifiable by the yellow scarf around their necks that is a part of the armor. They will have either a Jatu Faceless Helm or a Jatu Guard Helmet, and wear Mail Mittens or Leather Gloves depending on their preferences. ''Ranged: ''Each has his own Short Composite Bow and a quiver of Jatu Arrows and prefers to make use of these to complement his lancers before joining into the bloody fray. ''Horse: ''They may either be riding a Jatu Warhorse or a Jatu Warbeast. Those on the Warbeast are slightly slower and easier to outrun (though be wary of those arrows) but will charge through most enemy infantry formations dealing heavy damage and the horse itself is almost impervious to lesser attacks. The Warhorse is still a force to be reckoned with, however, but not to the same extent. ''Shield: ''They come equipped with either a Jatu Sheik Shield or their personalized and stronger Jatu Warlord Shield, which has a red background with a white pattern in lieu of a cream shield with dark circles in a pattern (of the Sheik Shield). ''Melee: ''Finally, for melee, they choose between a Jatu Honor Lance and Jatu Sabre. '''Strategy:' There is not much one can plan for when facing a fast moving and powerfully armored adversary who is equally skilled in ranged and melee combat. If you can see his face (if he’s wearing the Guard Helmet), he will have 6-8 points fewer in armor on his head. When he is wearing the faceless helm, you may as well aim for the body as it is a bigger target and equally armored to the head– or you can aim for the legs if confident enough as they are slightly more vulnerable. Those equipped with the lance are able to knock you out with one hit if they charge into you, but are much more vulnerable once you are up close to them and have avoided that couched lance damage. If they sport a sabre, then you will want to maintain your distance and maybe use a lance or longer ranged weapon of your own to your advantage. In both situations, keep an eye out for their fellow lancers who will be merciless if you lose concentration of your surroundings! Category:Jatu Category:Elite Troops